


key

by Emeka



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [7]
Category: Growlanser (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Relationships: Wein Cruz/Slayn Wilder
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134272
Kudos: 1





	key

It is night. He feels his bedmate’s fingers on his back, tracing the knobs of his spine.

They are leaving today, intending to begin the final confrontation… whatever comes of that. It flickers across his mind, worrying for a moment, before he shoves it off. It’s still night. There will be time plenty to be anxious later.

He turns, gradually. “You know what it’s like.”

Wein’s large, golden eyes, that had attracted him during the day, are muted in this non-light. With the lashes lowered and his features bordering on kittenish except the stubborn chin, he has the look of a sleeping cat that has briefly slit open its eyes to peek at you. “I do.”

To lead others. To be a key into a hopefully peaceful future. To feel that weight.

His friends are understanding, and kind; but he knows in some way that that weight cannot be relieved with them. It is not for them to know. The arrival of a group of strangers from another world, however, was a different matter altogether. At once there lay a connection between Slayn and Wein; by bearing first, the way their respective group of comrades tended to gravitate around each other, then in talk.

I can handle responsibility, he said last night. The sky was dark and clear. When he looked up, he saw the steam from his coffee unfurling wispily up into it. But the closer to the end we get, the more scattered and tense I feel. My concentration has been slipping.

The end is the hardest part, Wein agreed. It’s when everything is going to come together… or not.

Slayn had found him attractive before, in the casual way one does of someone in their sex of interest, who they feel no compunction to actively pursue. But that became secondary to the knowledge that there was with him someone so perfectly empathetic to his feelings, with such good sense and gentility. A key.

It had been one thing after another. He knew he knew him, and it was irresistible. Maybe it was the same for him, too. He hadn’t asked. 

Stay for the night, he invited, outside the apartment. With me. A little forward, but why pussy-foot around the matter. Is he the blushing ingenue, he wondered. Experienced? Somewhere between the two. Wein smiled for him and they kissed there very shortly, so he could taste the whipped cream on his lips. His cheeks afterward were a fresh juicy shade of red.

In being known, in baring his burden for someone who knows precisely what it is, he found relief from the weight on his shoulders. They kissed in his room all the way to his bed, shedding clothes along the way. The new freedom of his body filled it with light. Each step and then the fall into the mattress nearly rebounds him into the air. His own fumbling sexual experiences he recalls vaguely from his time as a student. Wein has spoken of an Academy that he studied at. Maybe he had fumblings likewise, as many young men do.

He thinks fondly of it now. It was not an _amazing_ life-changing event. They took turns between each other’s thighs and slowly thrust to completion, bodies pressed wholly together. It was comforting. Even climax felt like a steadily rising serenity that at the end consumed his body.

“I’ll be with you,” he says. “Whatever happens today.”

“Thanks.”

They remain awake a little while longer until sleep comes, quietly, not quite cuddled together. Knowing.


End file.
